


Mind Control Dolls

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Come Eating, F/M, Humiliation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Somnophilia, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Seven psychic Pokemon being experimented on to make their powers more usable against humans escape from labs throughout the world, and like any sensible monsters capable of mind control would, they immediately set their sights on using it to brainwash and control women into depraved sexual situations. Commission for pantboy678.





	1. Chapter 1

"There are still no suspects identified in the attacks on Pokemon research labs across the seven regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola, but investigators believe that the explosions all occurring simultaneously are cause to suspect human activity in play, but investigators say that the research company that owned these labs has been less than forthcoming in giving them an assessment of the damages involved. For more on the story we go live to our field correspondent at the Hoenn lab just outside of Rustboro City, where..."

Roxanne shut off the television in her gym's break room, giving a frustrated sigh as she rose up to her feet. The news hadn't stopped talking about the explosions for a few days now, and every reminder that the one in Hoenn was so close to her hometown that she'd even seen the smoke off in the distance a few nights earlier was an uncomfortable one. If terrorists were involved, the idea of them potentially still lingering around Rustboro did not give her very much hope or security. But her lunch was finished now, and she should get back out there anyway, head off to greet the day and whatever challenger awaited her that afternoon.

She stepped outside and into the vast arena space of her gym, and it took a whole half second for her to groan as she saw him. "Him" was the most he deserved, not that she'd bothered to learn his name. He was a challenger who'd come around her gym many times before, and he was damn near obsessed with Roxanne, certain that if he could beat her in a Pokemon battle that she would go on a date with him, and Roxanne had very, very little intent of ever letting that happening, but due to League regulations she couldn't turn down a repeat challenger; as long as he waited until the next day, he could come back as many times as he wanted to.

"There you are, my Princess of Stone," he called excitedly. "It is I, Trent, your Hiking King, come to once more win your badge and your heart!" Trent was in most ways the archetypal hiker-looking trainer, dressed for mountain travel and having an affinity toward the types of Pokemon usually found there, but the thick, fuzzy neck beard and glasses like the bottom of a glass bottle gave him a bit of an edge of something else, as did all the pins of his favorite female gym leaders running along the straps of his backpack. An outdoorsy nerd who had a bit of an unhealthy fixation on Hoenn's beautiful rock type specialist. "I know that today will be the day I win your love, and instead of having to put the Roxanne cover over my body pillow, I will be able to have you in my bed!"

"Let's just get this over with," Roxanne groaned, not even bothering with the usual spiel now. She wasn't in the mood for dealing with him yet again, and the sooner he was out of her gym and out of her mind the faster she could get on with literally anything else. Trent was an overbearing and obnoxious existence, her first fanboy, and she wasn't too pleased with that dubious honour. She wanted him gone, but there was no way to get rid of him unless he actually broke some kind of league regulation, and he happily danced around all of those in eager understanding of exactly how to remain an annoying, constant presence in her life.

The two took their places, and Roxanne was ready to once more go through the motions of roundly defeating him and moving on with her day at long fucking last. "Okay, let's do this," she sighed, grabbing her Pokeball and sending out her Steelix, intent on ending this as quickly and easily as she possibly could. The sooner he was gone, the better. 

Trent sent out his Marowak, certain that this would be his lucky day, and he was actually more right than he knew, for hiding out in the gym was a guest that Roxanne did not know about. A Mr. Mime who peered around a corner, staring at the gym leader and her opponent. He'd been listening intently to the situation, and his mind was excitedly at work with all manner of twisted ideas to be beheld. He was no ordinary Mr. Mime, but an escapee of the lab explosion, a psychic Pokemon that had been experimented on for the express purpose of making his powers more usable on human targets that usually weren't quite so susceptible to the psychic fuckery of a Pokemon's powers.

And he was more than a little bit of a pervert. A voyeur, at that, whose powers were rooted in the ability to control someone like a puppet, and with Roxanne clearly objecting to every second of being around the man who clearly had a thing for her, it seemed like Mr. Mime would be doing a public service by facilitating the true love that was being fought against. His hands reached out toward Roxanne as he dipped his consciousness into her mind and decided to help her along a little bit.

"Let's make this quick, and give it an i--" She stopped before she could finish the command for Steelix to use iron tail. The words got caught in her throat, and she found herself grabbing at her neck in confusion; she hadn't just lost her voice, had she? Her head tingled and buzzed, and for a second she didn't know what was happening as her vision blurred and throbbed. Her entire body felt a strange sensation wash over it, and she had no idea what was happening as she tried to shake it off, only to find herself saying, "I surrender.'

"What?" Trent asked, and Roxanne was thinking the same thing.

"I surrender," Roxanne repeated, when Roxanne really wanted to say, "I didn't mean that." But she was stepping forward and pulling a badge from her pocket with one hand while the other recalled Steelix back to his Pokeball. 'I surrender both the battle and my heart to you, Trent." No she didn't. What was going on? "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and I don't want to fight the man I love, so please, take my badge and my heart. And let me make it all up to you by giving you what I know you've wanted every night you've thought about me."

Trent was frozen in place , shocked and delighted into utter speechlessness as he watched Roxanne approach, walking right up to him and pinning the badge to his shirt. "Do you mean it?" he asked. This was like a dream come true for the trainer; he'd wanted to defeat her properly, sure, but if she was so overcome by love that she couldn't bear to fight him, how could he say no to that?

Roxanne nodded happily, grabbing the back of Trent's head and pulling him in for a kiss, as inside of herself Roxanne was starting to light up in panic; this wasn't right at all. Wasn't what she wanted to do in the least. Was she dreaming? She had to be dreaming. There was no way this could have really been happening, that she was losing control of her body like this and saying words that could not have been further from the truth toward Trent of all people. No, this wasn't really happening. She wasn't kissing him.

Except she was. And it felt so very real, his lips against hers and his clumsy mouth fumbling about like he had no idea how to actually kiss somebody, which Roxanne could definitely believe. This would have been the part where she'd have woken up from her nightmare, which was the horrible clue she needed that this was all real and that something was very wrong, but she was powerless to actually fight against the situation now as her knees grew weak and she slowly sank down into a submissive kneeling position in front of Trent. "I want you," she whined, grabbing at his pants. "And I can't hold myself back anymore. I need your cock, Trent!"

"You're my dream girl, Roxanne!" Trent gasped, staring down at her in amazement. "I can't believe this is really happening, but I always dreamt of it! You seemed like such an amazing girl, but seeing you so eager for my cock that you'll suck me off right here... I've always posted online about how I thought you would secretly be into some fun stuff, and it was all true. You're the perfect woman." He couldn't believe his luck, but having as much idea what was really going on as Roxanne did, he believed wholeheartedly that this was all intentional, all the genuine actions of a woman who couldn't deny her love for him any longer.

Roxanne pulled his pants down, eyes widening as she let out a gasp that rang of pure delight, hands reaching out to grab the cock that awaited her there. "You're so big!" she squealed, stroking the half-hard cock and trying to get him harder, delighted to see him growing a bit more still in her hand. "I'm so happy; I need a big dick to take care of me so much, and you have everything I need!" She leaned forward and dragged her tongue up along the head of his cock, staring at him with a sultry, smoldering look that hid all of her inner panic. "You're going to make the happiest gym leader in Hoenn with this amazing cock."

Without a shred of outwardly presenting hesitation, Roxanne's lips parted wide and she eagerly took the cock a few inches into her mouth, starting to immediately slurp on it without pause. It was loud and sloppy, with Roxanne putting on a show of pure cock worship for Trent as she sucked him into her mouth, all while she stared up at him with pure love and lust mingling together in a confusing and heady mix of pure elation. She gave him a nice, steady sucking, letting him get down deep, all the way to tease the back of her throat, before she drew back all the way, letting out a needy shudder and beginning to lick all over his cock in fervid appreciation for what she had before her, adoring it with her tongue and frantic licks while her fingers teased and stroked the base.

But on the inside, a different story brewed. One of panic and chaos as Roxanne tried to rationalize the pressures bearing down upon her. Trapped on the inside and unable to do anything to control her body, she felt like a puppet, like someone having her strings pulled by some unseen force. There was nothing that Roxanne could do to pull back from this, and even her eyes weren't hers; they were softer, sultrily adoring the man she wanted nothing to do with as she worked her tongue happily along his cock, adoring it with licks that she didn't want to give him and conveying things that she didn't feel. Her body was moving entirely under its own accord and all Roxanne could do was accept that she was no longer in control of herself

"Your cock tastes so good," Roxanne moaned, giving the base a few quick strokes as some pre-cum drooled from his tip, her tongue happily licking it up and getting down and dirty with it as thoroughly as she could. On the outside, Roxanne was all need wrapped up in devotion, worshiping Trent's cock and giving him plenty of affectionate compliments, wanting him to understand just how much she adored him. There seemed nothing that she wanted more to finally show Trent how she felt, and her body moved in accordance with her need to express that as thoroughly and desperately as she could.

Trent's hand found the back of her head, grabbing it not to push her down, but so he could feel her hair. "You're making me the happiest man in the world right now. I always dreamt of having my waifu suck my cock, and it feels so amazing." His cock twitched in her grasp and against her tongue, excited by the prospect of everything Roxanne was going to give him. He was so eager to give her his everything, and all he could think about was seeing where all this insanity took him.

"I don't know what a waifu is, but sucking your cock is all I want to do from now on." Roxanne opened wide and took his cock back into her mouth with it now coated in a thick layer of her saliva, just ripe for a deep, sloppy adoration. Roxanne took him in deep, and this time she let him slide into her throat, choking a little bit on the big dick that she tried to force down her throat, pushing on a bit more intensely than she really know what to do with in the process of accepting it down her throat, but her body moved with an eagerness to show off what she could do, and her limits didn't matter as much as getting Trent off did.

From afar, Mr. Mime had one hand wrapped around his cock, eagerly stroking his cock while he guided Roxanne with his mind into doing exactly what he wanted her to do. The thrill of watching someone get used like this had him all riled up, the perverted psychic type a filthy voyeur of the highest order, and to see her so wound up in need had him all too excited by the filthy prospects before him. The fact that he could control the situation made it all the better; he could twist Roxanne into doing anything he wanted her to, and with his vulgar mind, he could think only of subjecting her to depraved and twisted thrills for his own entertainment.

Roxanne gagged noisily on Trent's cock, and her drool became thicker as she took the cock down deep, devotedly throating him even as she proved herself clearly outclassed and overwhelmed. Not that anything could stop he; she seemed so happy just to be there and to be worshiping Trent's cock that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. All she seemed to care about was sucking cock, and Trent could not believe the filth of his gym leader crush. Right there in the middle of the gym, Roxanne was down on her knees and sucking his cock. It was like the most perverted dreams he'd ever had coming true, and he was so happy to enjoy Roxanne's eager oral service, loving the tightness of her hot throat wrapped snug around his cock, spasming around his length in her dutiful struggle to take him all the way down.

“You're a lewd gym leader dream!” he groaned. 'I can't wait to post on the forums about how good you are at sucking cock, they're going to be so jealous of me!” There were forums? Roxanne was growing even more distressed by the moment, wishing she had control of her body again so that she could stop this. A world she had never heard of before was on the cusp of catching Roxanne at her most vulnerable time it seemed, and she didn't want that at all.

But whatever was controlling her body thought differently. “What kind of forums?” she asked, pulling back from his cock with a gasp, hand stroking quickly along his wet, slimy cock. She stared up at Trent with an excitement that wasn't hers, and laid some kisses onto the head of his cock while she awaited her answer.

“I go on forums that talk about gym leaders and our crushes on them, and how hot it would be to be able to date them. And uh... A-also forums about fucking Pokemon. And how hot it would be if gym leaders fucked their teams. There's a lot of overlap online with that.” Trent felt a bit embarrassed to admit it, but he had somehow lucked his way into having her suck his dick anyway, so maybe she'd find it hot. “I want to brag about you sucking my dick, but... They wouldn't believe me, would they? A lot of guys claim it but it's 

Even as Roxanne screamed internally at the very existence of such things, externally she was smiling. “Mm, really? There's whole forums of people who want to fuck me? Well why don't you whip out your phone and record me finishing sucking your big cock off? You can post it all over the internet, and show everyone proof that you really have Roxanne wanted to be your own slutty cum dump.” She continued to kiss his cock head and moan excitedly until he whipped out his phone.

“Hi internet,” she whined. “I'm Roxanne. The real one. And Trent is the hot stud of my dreams. See this big, hard cock of his?” Roxanne's tongue slid out of her mouth to caress his cock, snaking around the head fort a moment before she shoved herself forward and took it down deep, staring hungrily up at the camera the whole time as she went back to choking on the hiker's fat dick and relishing in the chance to show off. On the inside Roxanne was panicking more than she could ever hope to stop, but there was no sign of that as she stared into the camera lens and happily showed off her deep, desperate hunger to the world.

Mr. Mime couldn't believe what he was hearing either, but he was all too happy to push Roxanne into playing up a need for this. He got off on humiliation as much as on watching people fuck, soaking in the thrill of seeing people down at their lowest point thanks to his actions and what they did to people, and the possibilities suddenly seemed endless as he feverishly stroked his cock, a distant watcher orchestrating everything and loving every second of it.

Faster and sloppier Roxanne sucked, head quickly bobbing back and forth along the whole length of the meaty dick in her mouth and down her throat. She was a noisy mess of choking and delight, feverishly giving her lusty and shameless all to putting on a show for the camera. Her body was little more than a slutty puppet now and it performed not only for the audience of the perverted psychic type watching from a distance, and not only for the man whose cock she sucked, but now for the whole of the internet. What a thrill.

“I'm going to cum!” Trent grunted, and Roxanne pulled sharply back, keeping only the head of his cock in her mouth as she stroked him feverishly, trying to jerk him to completion as she slurped on the swollen tip of his cock, not needing to spend much longer now sucking him off to completion. With a hard groan, Trent came, and Roxanne's mouth overfilled with all the pent up nerd cum that she had earned, and instead of swallowing, she let it trickle out the corners of the mouth, making for a slutty display of ragged need and hunger. As twin trails of cum ran down her chin she opened her mouth to show off the gooey mouthful she'd earned, and then finally swallowed.

Roxanne had never swallowed cum before, and all the thick, slimy spunk sliding down her throat felt more objectionable than she could have ever expected it to be. But she didn't wince or shiver or spit it up. She smiled and let out a satisfied sigh, like she'd just drunk down a cold drink on a hot summer day. “Your cum tastes so good,” she whined, biting her lip and grabbing at the hem of her dress. She rose up to her feet and lifted it, her other hand grabbing at her pantyhose and her panties, pushing them down and shoving off her needy snatch, covered in somewhat unkempt brown hairs. “And look at how wet my pussy is now. You'll fuck it, won't you Trent?”

“Of course I will!” Trent gasped. “How could you even ask that, my stony queen? I will happy fuck your pussy, and make you feel like a woman.”

“Good. But I want something even more than that...” She shifted her gaze toward Trent's Marowak, who hadn't actually been called back into its ball, standing there in awkward and confused silence. “I want your Marowak to fuck my face while you give my pussy the first real pounding it's ever hard. Fill my hot cunt full of big nerd dick while I suck my first Pokemon cock. I've never tried it before, but I want to be your filthy slut princess, and if it makes you happy, I'll do anything for you.” She got down onto her hands and knees, sticking her perky butt high into the air as she waved it enticingly toward him, looking back over his shoulder. “Take some pictures of it, too. Let your internet friends know how much I love sucking hot Pokemon dick while their nerdy trainers fuck me from behind.”

“Holy shit!” Trent dropped to his knees and grabbed hold of Roxanne's hips, pushing the hem of her dress out of the way as he guided his cock forward. “It's a good thing you want me to take pictures, because nobody would ever believe me, but this is a dream come true!” He slammed forward, burying his cock into Roxanne as she moaned in needy ecstasy at the thrill of being filled, and he called quickly, “Come over here Marowak and fuck her mouth! Just like we always hoped would happen!”

Roxanne's eyes widened in terror as Marowak walked eagerly over, and she couldn't get out of her head the last few words of what Trent had said. The way Marowak moved was with such speed and excitement that it seemed like he'd been planning with his Pokemon for this hope, for the idea that one day they could double team her, and that cast everything about his creepy presence into an even more frightening light, leaving Roxanne to realize just what her creepy suitor had been planning on doing as his persistent visits drew on. What was going on here?

Marowak grabbed hold of Roxanne's head and pushed forward, eagerly shoving his dick into her mouth, and Roxanne gagged as the thick Pokemon cock drove its way in deep. Even if she had no excitement for what was happening, she naturally moaned in raw delight at the feeling of the big dick forcing its way down her throat. There was no way for her to stop this, but her body responded with such excitement at being filled from both ends, her throat spasming around the cock forcing it open while her pussy was stretched out around Trent's big dick. There was no dignity to be found here, and they hadn't even started thrusting yet.

They didn't take long to fire up though, and soon enough Roxanne was on the receiving end of a rough, rapid spitroasting, cocks hammering into mouth and pussy with clumsy, disorganized excitement. They didn't coordinate or plan, didn't try to balance themselves out. They just fucked. Trent's thrusts were sloppier than his Pokemon's, but the fact that she was even deepthroating a Pokemon to begin with didn't have her particularly excited, having to deal with the raw shame of knowing that she was actually having sex with a Pokemon.

That a camera was recording her having sex with a Pokemon, at that. Trent's phone was back out and recording it, coming around the side of her face to capture a nice view of the action as Roxanne's head was held straight so that Marowak could thrust away in raw delight at her hot mouth. There was no denying that it was Roxanne, or what she was getting roughed up by, and the second this video hit the internet, Roxanne would be destined for the most shameful of times. She just knew it. And yet, she smiled at the camera, waving at it with one hand before reaching down to fondle Marowak's heavy ball sac, even slapping it against her chin a few times to show how much she loved it.

“Your pussy feels even better than I imagined it would! I knew it would be better than the fleshlight I stick in the pillow of you, but... Nngh, fuck you're so good. I can't believe you're letting me fuck you, Roxanne, this is the best day of my life!”

Roxanne had never felt so low in her life, never been subject to something so depraved and twisted. Worst of all was how she 'liked' it, how her body moved like she was excited by it all. The video was only going to be proof of that fact, ensuring that this lone weirdo was actually going to be taken seriously with his claims. Few things could have sounded worse to Roxanne than that, but she was so helpless that all she could do was take it and try not to think about the long term possibilities and consequences of this insanity.

Stroking his cock even faster and harder, Mr. Mime was able to feed on her shame, reading her thoughts and appreciating just how embarrassed she was. He got off on her humiliation, on seeing her getting fucked by a nerd and his Pokemon, and and the strong psychic backlash of her searing agony made it all the better; he could almost taste her shame, and it was feeding his lust even harder, giving him all the bliss in the world to get off on.

Marowak fucked her mouth harder than Trent could, stronger and more able to flaunt that strength in properly violating her mouth. Her throat was granted no reprieve as his harsh thrusts hammered down into her, and she was left so completely helpless against his ferocity and his vulgar aims that she couldn't even think clearly. All Roxanne could do was suck down breaths between thrusts while she was subjected to the raw deepthroating. Her head felt dizzy and the lack of air wasn't helping any in keeping her thoughts afloat, but she knew that even worse yet remained for her to deal with as they both fucked with one very clear goal in mind.

Trent kneaded and slapped eagerly at Roxanne's perky butt while he pounded into her from behind as hard as he could, clumsy and imprecise but backing it up with such vigor and intensity that it didn't matter; her twat was still receiving a harsh and very straightforward reaming that left her feeling sore, but also lit up with pleasure. Pleasure she couldn't even try to reject, as raw friction burned her up from within, left her body reeling in delight at the feeling of pure bliss that washed over her. Roxanne's body was loving every second of this, regardless of what she thought mentally about the matter.

Roxanne knew what was coming, knew that the worst would soon be upon her, and she was too worn down and frayed to fight it even as her eyes rolled back and a powerful, intense orgasm swelled through her with more force than she could have ever felt. Moans rang past her lips, her thoughts spinning out wildly as she lost control completely. The pleasure was too good, and she could feel herself almost starting to lose herself as panic gave way to terror at the idea that this felt so good, that if she was out of control and her body was feeling this good, that maybe nothing was wrong and she ought to just embrace it. It wasn't a very comforting thought, but with how hard she burned, it didn't even matter.

Her holes clamped down around the cocks pounding away at her, her needy pussy and hungry throat almost massaging the dicks buried inside of them, milking them greedily as Roxanne's body sought cum. With her spasming holes begging for cum, Roxanne was treated in short order to not only a hot creampie, but cum pumping right down her throat as Marowak and Trent both sheathed their cocks inside of her at once and let loose their loads. Cum filled her from both ends, left her dizzy and confused, shuddering and incapable of expressing the beaten down revulsion within her that she wanted to feel.

But she couldn't even feel it anymore, starting to lose sight of herself and her understanding of reality, as she almost felt ready to admit the idea that she was liking this. What else could it have been? Roxanne turned toward Trent's camera, flashing the double peace sign toward it and moaning. “If any of you horny nerd boys want to come stuff me full of cocks too, come by the Rustboro Gym. I'll fuck your Pokemon, too, and be your gym leader slut all night!” She licked her lips in delight and looked up toward Trent. “But tonight I am all yours, hunk.”

If she was saying things like that, she must have believed them, no? There didn't seem to be any other sense behind this than the idea that deep down Roxanne was wanting this, and just denying it to herself to save face. She'd never find out about the way her body was being guided like a puppet by Mr. Mime. Not while she was starting to climb Trent and begging, “I want you both to DP me now.”


	2. Beheeyem - Elesa's Cam Show

Ever since the explosion that rocked different, targeted labs across regions, Elesa had gone dark. She canceled her flight to Johto and the fashion show she was intended to headline in a display of the fall collection, and announced a leave of absence from her gym, not even giving any interview or reason for her leave, just some social media messages on her accounts saying she'd be taking a break for 'personal reasons'. Most had no way to know what those reasons were as she went so silent even her gym trainers and manager couldn't get an explanation out of her. Rumours abounded and nobody knew what to make of the situation, but there was nothing more ludicrous than the real truth of what was keeping her, a grand scandal in the making.

Elesa straightened out her webcam a little bit as she leaned back in her chair, smirking wide as she got herself ready for what was to come, ignoring the buzzing presence of the Beheeyem in the corner. Her home had become the place where the escaped Pokemon took refuge after the lab explosion. As part of the experiment to create psychic Pokemon whose powers were more powerful against human targets, Beheeyem's specific talent was in memory rewriting, something he had become incredibly powerful in as he warped the mind of Unova's star gym leader and model, rewriting her very life to turn her into something more 'pleasing' to him.

As far as Elesa was now concerned, she had spent her entire adult life as beastieblondie72, a slutty cam girl who played with herself on camera and let Pokemon fuck her. For the past few days, that was pretty much all she'd done, too, streaming for hours a day and amassing a rapid following, as one of the internet's worst kept secrets became the fact that Elesa was fucking her Pokemon on cam. One quick visit to Nimbasa's sex shop to get the right 'equipment' was all she needed to make it happen. The story simmered beneath the surface, not yet a publicly known fact, but there wasn't much longer to go until someone finally exposed her and tabloids ran pictures of her gargling Ampharos cum for the camera.

Gone was her old gym outfit, but the stylish and fashion-forward top did find some new life in a sense as she brought the aesthetic into her new streaming outfit, what could only be described as a slutty Pikachu costume. A single thick strip of electrical tape held her otherwise bare breasts together, emphasizing and perking them up while also keeping her nipples covered, while some yellow fabric looped around under her arms and back up, centered around a collar as they held onto her body, giving her torso some yellow to keep up the theme while leaving her shoulders and midriff bare. A frilly yellow skirt offered no modesty at all, but also helped keep the colour theme, while yellow thigh-highs offered up the most covering part of her whole slutty ensemble. A Pikachu ear headband seemed absolutely vital, but much more playful in its inclusion was a butt plug with a big Pikachu tail attached to it.

Starting up her webcam and peeking into the buzzing chat window as her live status sent a bunch of people who’d been camping out waiting for her arrival, Elesa purred, “Welcome back,my favorite studs. It’s me, your little pikaslut Elesa again.” Licking her lips, she stared into the camera and blew a kiss to the audience. Her room filled up quickly as the notification about her going life spread, an entire horde of horny internet people jumping onto the opportunity the second it presented itself, rushing to see her again. “I just had lunch, but I’m still hungry. I wonder why that is… Hm, well, I’m going to put up a poll about how you want me to start today off. One token is one vote, so show me some love, and I’ll show you some too.”  
Elesa hardly needed the money. As a world renowned supermodel and gym leader, Elesa was rolling in it, her social media sponsorships opening up even more opportunities to rake in big money. But that was the old, sensible, decent Elesa who knew shame. This new Elesa happily raked in tips from perverts and moaned in excitement for each little bundle of delight and thankfulness that came from the site’s form of currency, with Elesa’s highly popular channel raking in some huge attention and generous love. The much lusted for public figure was drawing a huge audience, and the money she was making may not have been the kind of money she got for sponsored social media posts about meal delivery services and cosmetics, but it was an absolute dream for her given her deeply compromised mental state.  
“Oh wow, so many donations. You’re all so kind, I love you!” she sang, and in excitement, she turned around, sticking her ass up high in the air. The tail sticking out of her behind lifted up the criminally short skirt, offering up a view of her perky, supple rear as she gave her hips a shake, flaunting to the camera. She threw a smile and the peace sign over her shoulder for good measure, wanting nothing more than to be adored and lusted for. Straightening herself back out in her chair, she added, “I’ll get to everything today, guys, so don’t worry about wasting votes. I promise, I’m a horny little mousie today, but I’m so horny I can’t decide what to do first!”  
Elesa pulled hundreds of tokens, each worth roughly a dollar, off of the vote, and between the top three options it was an incredibly close race, coming down to only a few dollars to separate first and second, and only one single dollar between second and third, each of her top options catering to special delights of depravity that she was delighted be. “Looks like even all my favorite perverts can’t decide,” she purred. “But okay, that’s the poll closed now, and the winner is… Ooh yay! Double Pikachu blowjobs. Yummy, that’s just the snack I was waiting for to start my show off.”  
All of Elesa’s Pokemon had become a part of the show now, and none of them needed Beheeyem’s perverted influence to come around on the idea of fucking their drop-dead gorgeous trainer, each and every one of them happy to fuck her, camera or not. She kept the Pokeballs off camera, laid out and marked so she could grab the right ones, and at this point, the right ones were her pair of male Pikachu, happily getting calling them out and moaning, “Hope you boys are ready to share my face!”  
The two Pikachu happily climbed up onto the sides of her chair, one giving her tits a squeeze as he made his way up, until they could get up on the back of the seat, each standing on either side of her head and shoving their cocks into her face. The electric rodents were a little under a foot and a half tall, and they may have been well endowed for what they were, but their cocks were still a little under human standards. Not that you’d know it by the way Elesa’s eyes lit up wide as she stared at the two rock hard Pikachu dicks, which pushed against her cheeks and rubbed in aggressive and slightly humiliating excitement against her. “That’s it, boys, show those juicy Pikachu cocks to the camera, let them all see what a Pikaslut I really am!”  
Pawing excitedly at her short hair as they tried to get a handle on her face, the Pokemon seized control, cocks rubbing in against her face before finally, her head was turned in one direction, the two siblings happy to not only share their trainer’s mouth, but to help the other enjoy it, as one shoved her pretty face down onto the cock of his brother. Elesa’s mouth opened and happily took the big, fleshy dick poking out of the yellow fur into her mouth, as she was fucked down onto it by the Pikachu behind her.  
This was Elesa’s life. Her whole past few days had been little more than this, though if you believed her clearly insane version of events, Elesa had always been beastieblondie72, that she was famous for getting fucked by Pokemon rather than for being a model. Beheeyem had ravaged her memory and left in its wake only the most depraved lingerings, and now the blonde happily accepted her new life and each vulgar part around it all. There was nothing she wanted more than to give in to it all now, believing herself to be feeding a hunger and need that had become a part of her. Elesa was unapologetic about it, shameless about her kink and about indulging it as hard as she possibly could.  
Her mouth wrapped around Pikachu's cock and she gave it a steady, sloppy slurping, moaning excitedly as her head rocked excitedly along, guided by the other Pikachu into some quick, dirty oral worship of his brother. She was all too happy to give herself up to the rawness, legs spreading out wide as she leaned into the tailspin. Wet, noisy sucking sounds rang out as she proudly fellated her Pikachu, proudly showed to the camera what she truly was now. She didn't think about shame, didn't think about the deeply messed up indulgences that were now her life. 

So far removed from worrying about any of that was Elesa that as her legs reached up and draped over the arm rests of her chair, she held nothing back in starting to finger herself, lifting up her skirt and rubbing at her slick snatch in a show of utter need as she began to work at her own needs, frustrated and winding up as she rubbed herself for the camera, showing of her needy and desperate masturbation. She wasn't slow about what she wanted, certainly wasn't subtle, and as the needy caress of her hand worked at her slit, she seemed to only be getting even worse off with each passing second, her lust bubbling up as she fed her appetites with hard, throbbing Pokemon cock.

One Pikachu pulled her back, and her head turned before it was even guided to, as she knew what came next and didn't shy away from any of it, moaning excitedly as her head slid down and she slurped the Pikachu cock deep into her mouth, driven by a neediness that was only made even better by being shoved down onto Pikachu number two. The other cock, now slick and aching, rubbed against her cheek as she was pushed down and forced to keep sucking the Pokemon off, not at all caring about taboo or concern. If anything, the depravity of it and the potential for judgment from her audience only made her even hotter as she continued to service the two Pokemon. As she was drawn back from one and shifted to the other all over again, she didn't hide the vocal, rumbling moans that spilled from her lips like the trickle of drool down her chin.

Back and forth Elesa went, slurping on the hot, hard Pikachu cocks with the kind of rabid vigour some women reserved for big, meaty cocks, but she was dealing with four inchers here. Not that her reaction said much; she was afflicted with a hunger for Pokemon cock so strong that it didn't matter how big the dick was that she was working over, she showed them all the exact same affection and hunger, desperate to enjoy herself, pleasure her Pokemon, and slut it up for the camera. Every moan was genuine, and as her hair was tugged and her face was pushed in tight as she was forced quite roughly to fellate the Pikachu brothers, she was happy to work harder at her own hungers in turn.

Tips poured in quickly as Elesa got to work, nobody minding in the least that Elesa was lit up with such amazing delight with even the modest cocks she was sucking, dicks that would have been disappointing on humans but looked much bigger on the small electric rodents standing on her chair. Not that the size of the cock mattered as much as seeing Elesa slobber all over a Pokemon's cock and the intense, depraved meaning that held for the stream and the enraptured audience was delighted to watch it all happen. Elesa was a forbidden fruit who had become openly and shamelessly depraved, and there were plenty of people online who were all over the fall from grace with cock in hand, ready to enjoy every facet of the show and her public humiliation.

Elesa didn't think this was humiliating at all. Just the natural order of things. Pikachu dick was amazing, and Elesa wasn't going to apologize for what she was and what she wanted, for the hungers claiming her and pulling her in so deep. She was happy to just let it all follow as it did, giving in to it without shame. There was no space for such things now, as she just got into the depths of intense, craven need and let everything else follow however it fell. All she cared about was getting off. Or at least, getting them off.

Leaning her head back, Elesa pulled the brothers in, having to stop fingering herself in the process, but she felt other delights follow as she seized both cocks, bringing the tips up to her mouth and licking them in tandem, her tongue slithering along the shafts. Quick strokes gave the dicks plenty of attention, but not enough as she moaned, “I wish I could suck both cocks at once. I wish my mouth could be crammed full of more Pokemon cocks than I could count!” It was idle dirty talk, certainly rooted in some brazen slutty truth, but Elesa was expecting it to just be a remark, an empty statement out in the midst of everything else she was doing, not a guiding bit of advice for her Pokemon to make a reality.

But Elesa got her wish, as paws slapped down against her cheeks and the Pikachu brothers pulled away, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her head down toward the desk as they hopped onto it. Grabbing at the webcam to keep the show rolling, Elesa whimpered and did nothing to fight back against the disobedience and disrespect her Pokemon showed her in dragging her down to what she had in mind, as their cocks pressed together and they forced Elesa to suck both in at once, giving her what she wanted as they both held onto her hair and forced her head up and down, the motions harsh for the strokes that didn't need to be particularly broad to guide her head up and down along their cocks.

Staring into the camera, Elesa showed unmistakable and unshakable lust as she let herself get carried away by what she was doing, unable to resist the opportunities so raw and unstoppable before her to do something amazing. She could hear the dings, see the tips spilling in, see the chat losing its mind with vulgar remarks about what a slut Elesa was and how they couldn't see her the same way knowing she loved stuff like this. A part of her had come to love this kind of depraved humiliation, come to adore not only being roughed up and fucked, but also treated with such low disrespect, given no chance to even feign having dignity anymore as the Pokemon used her and chewed her up amid her audience's degrading remarks about what she was. 

It all hit the boiling point, not for Elesa as she was facefucked by her Pokemon, but for the Pikachu brothers, who were pushed to the edge and happy to be driven to their peak, groaning and yelling out excitedly as they pulled Elesa's head back. The panicked angle she held the webcam at caught plenty of her and showed off the vulgar sight as the dick erupted and cum gushed forward, rising up higher than expected and splashing onto her face, painting her features with gooey white spunk as she whined, letting out a nervous shiver as she was treated to the facial goodness.

“Mm, Pikachu cum feels so warm,” Elesa moaned, licking her lips as she reached a hand up to her face, rubbing it in without a single ounce of shame to be found. “I love getting facials from my Pikachu so much! Thanks, boys, you did amazingly.” As she fumbled about to find their Pokeballs, Pikachu cocks slapped against her face, marking her as quite thoroughly owned by her Pokemon now, a degraded and shameful mess who had no dignity left for herself. And that was true; this was all Beheeyem's doing.

The Pokemon lingered in the fringes, never showing up on the camera as he sat in the corner. He'd come in to fuck her on breaks, not caring about the voyeurism and self-pleasure as much as the humiliation of his victim, plus the satisfaction of seeing his twisted version of events take such intense root within their mind that there was nothing wrong at all. The chance to subject her to something like this was simply too incredible for him to deny. It would make the pleasure bubble up while he waited for his turn, then once he was ready to fuck her, he'd do so. He even fucked her before she went live, and she simply forgot he had, not actually aware of Beheeyem at all, thinking he was simply a Pokemon of hers that she had to serve but otherwise out of her mind. It was all the simple, easy mess of covertly ruining her.

“Okay boys, I hope you enjoyed that,” Elesa whined, shifting back in her seat, legs spreading out again as she rubbed her fingers across her face, licking them clean before going in for another dose, this time not licking them clean but instead sinking the fingers between her legs to rub at her dripping snatch. “I know I did. Nothing can start my day off better than sucking a pair of big, hard Pikachu dicks! But now, let's have some fun with that second place entry. I know some of you weren't here yesterday morning when I did it first, so you probably didn't know what 'drinking from Rotom' meant, but... Nngh, you're in for a fucking treat!”

Elesa fumbled over for the webcam to straighten it out and get it back into place before reaching for the Pokeball of her Rotom and sending him out. The electric ghost floated about in the air in the form of a foot tall washing machine, snickering as he stared down at Elesa, hovering about with a daunting and excited fervor. “You see what's here in my boy, waiting for me?” she asked, tapping the clear screen that showed what was churning inside. It wasn't, as one may expect, water or even clothes, but thick, goopy spunk that spun and stirred within it. “That's right! Wash Rotom can do more than just clothes, and when I leave him to get all pent up and horny, he can spin a big bunch of hot, gooey cum for me to drink.”

A long, winding hose wriggled toward Elesa, who grabbed hold of it. It doubled as the Pokemon's cock, and she happily stroked it as she brought it closer to her lips. It was much thicker than the Pikachu cocks she was sucking earlier, and that meant she could really enjoy herself in running her tongue along it, worshiping it as her eyes fell onto the camera in delight. She didn't shy away from what she was doing at all, embracing her most vulgar of appetites with a glee that nothing could abate. Her other hand grabbed from her array of toys off screen a canine dildo for her to enjoy, rubbing the tip along her slit as she once more got her legs up onto the arm rests for maximum exposure of her now dripping snatch. Elesa was unstoppable in her wanton hunger, and she was going to show off the depths of true depravity as she got to work at the matter at hand.

Rotom didn't say much as he kept the cum churning, a over a dozen liters contained within his body, waiting and sloshing about in vulgar excitement as he stared at Elesa, watching her lick all over his cock in anticipation of what was to come and to cum. The blonde continued, “So now you get to see me try and drink all of his cum. And if I make a big, sticky mess of myself with the rest... Well, that's not too bad, is it?” She licked her lips, throwing her legs open wide as she slammed the dog dildo up her twat with a single push, gasping in excitement as she brought the cock in closer, shouting, “Come on, coat me!” as she stared with crazed, needy eyes over at her Rotom.

With the cock at her lips, Rotom sent the first gush of cum spilling forward, his hose-like cock waving about in excited motion. Elesa's face took the brunt of the first few spurts, painting her with a cummy start before she opened her mouth wide to accept the cum into her mouth. She gulped it down with her mouth open wide, which resulted in cum spilling from her lips and down her chin, all the spunk splashing up from all the motion that came with her needy swallows. But she couldn't get it all down fast enough, and in short order she had a mouthful of cum, and that was when the seed stopped flowing. The long, bendy cock was pulled from her lips as Elesa leaned in to show off to the camera her lurid treat, tongue slithering and stirring the cum, playing with her food as her eyes rolled back a bit and she let herself become an even more depraved mess than before, now in the throes of deep, ravenous cum kink.

As she fucked herself with the doggy dick, Elesa made sure that she was an absolute wreck with the cum she had in her mouth. As it mingled with her saliva, some spilled from the corners of her lips, running down her chin, but Elesa did nothing to stop that; it was a part of the mess being made of her all the same, and she had better things to do than worry about looking too slutty, like actually being slutty. After she was done playing with the cum she swallowed it all down, mouth closing as she took a few big gulps before she opened up again to show the cum off. “So much! Oh, it tastes so good! He keeps it all warm, and that spinning really makes it thick and gooey. If there's any sluts out there, take it form an experienced Pokemon cocksucker; Wash Rotom is one of the best mouthfuls of cum you'll ever have.”

Elesa brought the cock back to her lips again, kissing it and licking all along the tip before she got it into her mouth, sucking it down and letting her eyes roll back. She kept the toy moving quickly, pounding herself hard with it as she let herself get carried away by the rawness and exhilarating thrill of sucking and fucking. Elesa was in her element now, chat spinning madly out of control as her cheeks spread out, indicating the way her mouth filled up with cum as she slobbered all over Rotom's cock. Unfettered and completely without shame, she swallowed it all down, winking at the camera before she let her mouth fill up again, this time letting the cum leak out of her mouth, spilling down her body, covering her chest with creamy, pearly white goo. Elesa didn't care if she was covered head to toe in the stuff; she just wanted to get off, and nothing was going to stop her.

The next spurt was another facial, as Elesa pulled it out to whine, “Paint me until they can't recognize me anymore, until I'm just some anonymous cumdump whore buried under a mountain of cum! It's my dream!” She threw her head back, jerking Rotom off as she savoured the raw facial and everything that came with being treated like this, fucking herself faster still with the toy, out of control and unwilling to stop or slow down. Nothing was going to prevent Elesa now from thoroughly expressing the lowness she lived for, the crazed thrills of slutting it up for the camera. She felt hot, her body throbbing as she rocked the toy faster in and out of her, the knot teasing her puffy mound as she pulled the cock back to her lips to drink down more and more semen.

For the finishing act, Elesa grabbed hold of an empty bottle she had around, a whole liter bottle that had previously contained strawberry flavored mineral water. Bringing Rotom's cock to the tip of it, Elesa jerked him off into it, letting him fill the entire thing up as she stared toward the camera. “I'm going to chug the entire thing, and I'm not going to stop until I drink an entire liter of cum! Do you studs think I can do it?” She saw her chat buzz up with all manner of excited, supportive remarks about how she was the best slut out there and she could probably drink ten liters and still want more. It was that kind of call and return humiliation that fueled Elesa now. The constant feedback and reinforcement she received kept her happy, kept her shameless, kept her playing into exactly the sort of craven hungers that Beheeyem had 'gifted' her with.

Once the bottle was full, Elesa reached for the Pokeball. “You're the best, Rotom,” she purred, calling him back and kissing the ball. 'I want him out of the way now just so I can drink this all in peace,” she explained, shrugging her shoulders as she braced herself for what was to come. “Nngh, bottom's up, boys.”

Elesa threw her head back and brought the clear bottle to her lips, pulling it up high so the stream could see the liquid level in the bottle as she began to chug. Gulping down sloppy mouthfuls of thick spunk again and again, Elesa was determined to show off her neat trick while she kept the toy moving, fucking herself raw as the pleasure of guzzling a liter of cum down proved what she hoped would be her wicked undoing. Greedily she gulped it down, eyes rolling back as she felt the cum continue on, a never-ending flood of thick, salty seed that she tried to keep swallowing, but the flood just kept on. It was as intoxicating as it was confusing, and as she got down further, air began to fail her. She needed to stop, needed to breathe, and the thick, gooey seed was a greater task to chug than a liter of something like water would have been. Elesa was losing her mind trying to get this to work and it was starting to take its toll on her.

But even as she almost drowned in cum, she couldn't stop, continuing to fuck herself with the toy as her cheeks went red and the stubborn trainer turned cam slut kept drinking. She wouldn't come up for air as she gulped it down, the liquid line slowly descending as she kept going, the chat screaming in excitement as she did her best, flooding with remarks about how she was the slut of their dreams and how lucky Unova was to have such a famous cum addict running a gym, other guys begging her for a private show or asking if they could come over and contribute to a big, messy gokkun potluck for her to swallow. It all moved so quickly, chimes as donations rolled in helping to further muddle the situation, the view count ever-swelling as people came in and word of mouth began to expand and swell harder.

It was at the final gulp that Elesa came. She had done it, no more cum left to replace her mouth as she let the bottle fall down, sucking down a needy breath even as pleasure hit her so hard her hips lifted up out of the chair. She buried the knot of the dildo as deep into her as she could, screaming as a shot of clear quim gushed forward, the depraved blonde pushed to a squirting orgasm by her little display of cum love. As her breath returned, Elesa squandered it on moans and screams, hands grabbing the back of the chair as her hips bucked forward and she gave herself completely up the madness, rocking along with her orgasmic pleasure.

“I love cum!” she screamed, and the whole chat knew it. Soon, as the pictures would begin to spread, the whole internet would know it too. Things were about to go viral for Elesa, and maybe to a normal person, the idea of guzzling a liter of Rotom splooge would be embarrassing, but as her eyes fell into the corner behind her computer at the Beheeyem happily floating there with his cock out and look of excitement on her face, Elesa was kept deep in the certainty that she was right where she belonged, and if all the world knew was down to watch her get railed on camera by a Zebstrika, then she was happy to have them.

Hopefully they'd tip.


	3. Gengar - Haunting Maylene and Gardenia

Gardenia's obsession with the Old Chateau and the strange mysteries behind the haunted house so near to her home had always earned her some eye rolls from the other Sinnoh gym leaders; even Fantina had brushed it all off as urban legend, and as a ghost type specialist she was the logical authority to trust on it. But the grass type trainer remained resolute through many things before and wasn't going to slow down now, and had finally mustered up the courage to brave the old mansion and find out for herself what was going on. Which was to say, she finally got Maylene to come along with her for a trip, the pint sized powerhouse the most dismissive of the rumours out of everyone, but that was what made her the person Gardenia could trust most to protect her.

"How long do you want to stay?" Maylene asked, waving about her flashlight rather carelessly. She didn't want to openly scoff at any of this or come off as callous for what she was saying, but truth be told there was very, very little about what she was doing that interested her. She was here as a favour to Gardenia, hoping that maybe finding out there were no ghosts in this old abandoned manor in the woods might finally be enough to finally dissuade her in full, but until then, Maylene wasn't going to be a wet blanket about the whole situation. She'd wait patiently and move on through this like a supportive friend, to the best of her abilities.

"I don't really know yet, but I do want to look around every room. I've spent so long looking at this house, and never known what awaited me inside..." Gardenia was awestruck as she stepped into the old home, amazed by the sights around her, the craziness of actually being inside of it, embracing the majesty of the old home and the delights it promised. She really didn't expect that she was going to find anything spectral in nature, but the idea of doing so still gave her goosebumps, still gave her all the reason to want to feel it out and find out for herself what the object of her fascination was truly like.

The Old Chateau was indeed haunted, but not in the ways that Gardenia believed it to be, and the new denizen of the old manor took an immediate interest in the humans poking about as it moved invisibly through the air, watching them approach deeper into the home. Gengar had taken refuge here to steady himself out and get ready to head out into the world, which was so vast and sprawling it was almost a little intimidating for a lab-bred Pokemon who had never known any concept of 'outside' before. The Old Chateau was a good place to hide out and plan things, but as Gengar watched the humans wander in completely unaware and confused, other ideas began to bubble up within his wicked mind; maybe he didn't have to go anywhere, and could instead make a trap out of luring people in to here.

Unaware they were being watched, Gardenia and Maylene pressed on deeper, Gardenia happily leading the charge as she walked her down the old hallways with only a pair of flashlights to offer any sort of visibility through the darkness. Everything lay preserved beneath layers of dust long undisturbed, all settled down out of the air but still feeling thick and heavy as the gym leaders headed through the house, not sure what they were even really looking for as they walked. Maylene most just kept her eyes on the ground to make sure the perpetually barefoot gym leader wasn't stepping on anything, while Gardenia focused on all the chest-clenching excitement waiting to be found in the way she moved around and looked out for signs of life and danger, the risks so exciting it nearly made her pass out with dizzy furor.

It was in the master bedroom where Gengar had decided he would confront them, lying in wait with wicked intentions as he let them wander their way into the room. "It's so old fashioned,"Gardenia marveled at the old furniture, which had laid undisturbed, a time capsule withstanding decades of being ignored. "Nobody must ever come in this deep, none of it looks like it's been disturbed at all."

"Maybe they just don't see a reason to come here," Maylene muttered dryly. "There don't seem to be any ghosts in here , unless they're hiding under the covers. We should get moving."

"No, please stay," said a droning voice from behind them, which made both girls leap up off their feet, screaming in panic as the unexpected third voice put fear into both of them. They pulled back away from it and turned around as all the candles in the room flared up to life immediately, casting long orange flickers over Gardenia and Maylene themselves. Or, not quite them. Standing completely naked, with blank eyes and blank stares, ghostly copies of the girls stood, looking on with a ghostly stillness. It was already strange and insane enough, but just to make matters worse were the meaty cocks standing high at attention between their legs as they remained still and pallid in anticipation of luring the girls in. Gardenia said again, "We have been waiting for company."

"Maylene!" Gardenia yelled as the panic made her freeze in place. She had all this interest in ghosts, but the second she saw one she froze up, just a chicken in over her head, although there was no mental image of what a ghost was that possibly could have prepared her to handle this monstrosity before her, as stared straight ahead at the blank ghost Maylene, not sure what was happening or why the ghosts had taken the forms of the pair and added penises to them, but this was more than enough insanity for her to recoil in pure panic.

But Maylene was even more terrified than Gardenia was; every last bit of confidence she had was in the certainty that there were no strange ghosts haunting the mansion, that at worst it was some bothersome Pokemon. But this was like no Pokemon she had ever seen before, and her legs were frozen in place, terror keeping her silent as she simply stood and shivered in agony and panic over what she was seeing.

Instead of presenting them with his own form, Gengar had decided on some theatrics. The experiments performed on him had not heightened his mind control abilities to the level of the other experiments; he could certainly mess with minds a little bit, but the primary emphasis was on shapeshifting, imparting upon the ghost's malleable spirit form the ability to manifest different physical shapes. Throwing up a substitute and changing it as well gifted him now with two chances to shape shift into the twisted, becocked versions of the girls he was ready to play with, some mental influence helping to keep them scared but also mentally much more receptive to what was coming as he steadily stalked forward. The ghosts began to make their move on the girls, who stood too frozen in fear to do anything to stop them in anticipation of what was coming.

"Maylene, no you--not Maylene G-ghost Maylene? Just, don't--wait, stop this." Gardenia was a stumbling wreck of nervousness as Ghost Maylene grabbed hold of her shorts and tugged them right down, then grabbed eager hold of her perky butt and lifted her up effortlessly. Ghost Maylene seemed to possess all the strength of regular Maylene, and she used that to her advantage as she lifted her into the air and then slammed her right down onto her cock, making the grass type trainer yell in shock as she was harshly claimed, her body bucking as she felt the thrill surge up the back of her spine and her head spin in shock.

Ghost Maylene began to fuck Gardenia with a steady rhythm, bouncing her up and down her cock as she stared with blank eyes directly into hers. "Just relax. We have been waiting for you," she said with a flat tone as she did so, not a single grunt or groan of exertion ringing out as the whole thing gained an almost sterile sense of wrongness for Gardenia. Ghost Maylene's body had no warmth, and while her hands were able to squeeze at her cheeks there was something still missing from it, something that made it feel wrong in ways that her head wasn't prepared to have to handle. With all the effortless motion and silence, something about the ghost fucking Gardenia made her stomach churn in worry.

But at the same time, it felt amazing, frustrating her even deeper as she was relentlessly fucked by the huge cock slamming up her pussy. Her mind had been weakened and primed to become more receptive to sexual pleasure, and even if Ghost Maylene wasn't going to make any noise, Gardenia certainly was. Guilty moans rang out with crystal clarity through the eerily still night air as she was bounced on the ghost's meaty cock, forced to take it down and feel herself reaching a level of sensitivity and desperation she had never really felt before. It added to the heated, swelling confusion overtaking her, making her whine as she helplessly, limply accepted the ghost drilling her pussy with very little in the way of anything resembling an actual thought.

Over by her side, Maylene had her leotard torn right off by the greedy hands of Ghost Gardenia, who left it in tatters on the floor as she threw her onto the bed, spreading her legs out wide and slamming into the narrow little pink haired fighter, making her squeal as her very narrow body was forced to take the thick cock with very little care for whether or not she could actually handle the penetration or not. It was rough, a harsh and intense show of aggression meant to make her twist and suffer, but like with Gardenia, Maylene's mind had been completely compromised, overwhelmed by dizzying sensations and twisted aggressions meant to induce one thing above all else. Pleasure. Her body twisted as the surging sensations took her, and she wasn't equipped to handle any of it.

"This isn't right," Maylene moaned as she watched Ghost Gardenia ploughing her hot cunt without hesitation. The spinning chaos swirling around inside of her head was only getting worse as she was taken, and she wasn't even quite as worried anymore about the ways in which she was getting fucked by the big girlcock of a ghost copy of her friend, much more concerned now with the fact that she was liking it. Her body ached with the confusing swell of lust that took her and refused to stop, her mind and body both relishing in the hard pounding she received as everything she did sought to fight against this, but confusion was setting in harder and hotter with each swell of struggle she offered, and her moans were only getting louder.

"I didn't want this. Why would you want to have sex with us?" Gardenia asked with such shuddering sexual bliss that she confused herself with the disconnect. There was nothing that made sense about this, and her own voice was betraying her now with such ferocity she didn't know how to handle any of it..Her body was bounced along the big cock, hammering thrusts up into her hot snatch shoving her up before gravity pulled her back down in what was an absolutely blissful kind of chaos. She couldn't think straight through the searing confusion, the bubbling chaos that refused to ebb as she felt herself pulled deeper and deeper into this madness.

"You do want this," Ghost Maylene responded without a hint of emphasis or emotion. "Of course you want this. Why would you be moaning so much if you didn't want this?"

It was a question Gardenia was infuriated by as she tried to feel out an answer for it and found herself with nothing; the more that she was greeted with this cruelty, the less she could muster up any kind of defense against it, her head swimming with confusion, thoughts heavy, body too absorbed by the bliss to care. She had no idea she was being subjected to subtle forms of mind control and mental fuckery even as she was being fucked, and with her panic so forwardly oriented and consuming her focus and her emotions, there was no room for her to conceive of anything but the insane idea of being fucked by shapeshifting ghosts.

And yet it was all so real and so intense she didn't have much of a choice but to confront it, whining in ecstasy as her body continued to bounce up and down the ghost's fat cock, surrendering to exactly what it wanted as her body ached, the throbbing confusion aching through her proving far too much for her to bear. She was delirious, confused and left to sway in the heated midst of her arousal. Her body was ignited by sensations so overpowering that she hadn't the slightest idea how to handle any of it, and as she was taken harder and hotter she found herself incapable of doing anything to stop it. This was bliss in ways that she really couldn't handle, which was entirely by design.

Maylene couldn't even last as long as Gardenia did. "Fuck me!" she pleaded, head thrown back as she was driven over the edge of her own sanity. The pleasure was too much for her to be able to pull back from it, giving up to the madness and letting it wash through her as the thick cock slammed into her, made her feel like she was being torn open by a big dick, and she loved that sensation. Or at least, she loved it in her heavily compromised mental state where there was just nothing left but the pure need that ruled her. Maylene couldn't offer up any fight for this now, thrashing on the bed as the bucking ecstasy overwhelmed her, gave her everything she could have wanted. As long as she ha that going for her, what reason was there to want to go against it? Ghost Gardenia fucked her until she broke and then kept fucking her. "I know I shouldn't want this, but I need to cum, please get me off!"

"Maylene, no! What are you doing!" Gardenia yelled, turning her head to look over at her friend in worry, watching her bucking in ecstasy on the bed as she let herself become overwhelmed. Gardenia saw before her what likely awaited her, and that scared her, made her shiver and panic as she worried that she would soon fall victim to this same insanity, that she held little chance of ending up any better for her trouble. There was a special kind of bleakness to be found there, as the pleasure of being slammed up and down on Ghost Maylene's cock melted away any worry she felt, leaving her a twisting wreck unable to properly convey or articulate any of the feelings overwhelming her. She was helpless here, and the more that she tried to fight it the less she could.

With one girl broken and one still trying to hold out, Gengar simply dialed up the pressure, knowing exactly how to handle this situation as he coldly took to pounding Maylene even harder still, rocking her feverishly up and down his cock as he made her howl out in frustration. he wasn't going to slow down or take no for an answer as he hammered into her pussy in the form of Maylene with an increased aggression, simply pumping up faster as he did his best to overwhelm and blow the mind of the helpless girl before him. He was ready to do as much as he had to do to make her break, and would accept nothing but the most thorough use of her possible to get her there.

Gardenia could feel the pressure bubbling up hotter, overwhelmed by the big cock and the sudden pressure dialed up on her mind. She screamed as the sensitivity went up even hotter, made her howl in excitement as she felt herself truly overwhelmed by so much all at once that she couldn't think straight. The madness was sudden, it was intense, and it made her able to appreciate every inch of the massive cock slamming into her. Ghost Maylene wasn't slowing down, and as her body for seemingly inexplicable reasons became an even hotter and more overwhelming wreck. It was too much to bear, and as she tried to double down on everything she only felt herself becoming even more hopeless, a writhing mess unable to control the aggressions bubbling up inside of her too hotly to have any hope of doing anything but surrendering.

And then Gardenia came. It was what made her snap, made her shriek out in ecstasy as her head snapped back as she let out needy howls of excitement, which twisted in with Maylene's moans to form a cacophony of ecstasy that had Gengar feeling very, very happy with himself. He fucked the two conquered, broken gym leaders as hard as he could, breaking them both down and leaving them helpless against him as he slammed to the hilt inside both of them and let himself go. Hot, gooey spunk erupted deep into both girls' tight pussies, making them both whine as they were treated to the most intense creampies of their lives, all that sensitivity and lust overwhelming them as Gengar proved his point with brutal efficiency.

Maylene came as the cum pumped into her, twisting and yelling as she gave in to the madness, feeling overwhelmed by the pure rush of sensation that took her. She'd never known anything quite so powerful before in her life, and the sweet thrills were good enough to keep her hungry for more, a writhing, submissive mess of a girl leaning in close and staring up hungrily at Ghost Gardenia as she stood imposingly over her, a dominant and powerful figure who had proven her point with brutal efficiency, and who Maylene found herself enraptured by.

Gardenia was thrown onto the bed, laid in the opposite direction as Maylene so that her head hung off the bed instead of her leg, and the two Gengars finally dropped their disguises, breaking down from their transformed mockeries into shadowy masses that quickly reincorporated to take the natural form of a Gengar again, and the two very confused girls let out weak, hopeless yells of surprise and panic, but their bodies were so thoroughly fucked that neither could mind; the pleasure kept them there, kept them helpless, while they lay there, not sure what was about to come next, but welcoming it.

"The... The ghost stories were real," Maylene whined, like she hadn't already been pumped full of ghost cum and pounded to a harsh, toe-curling orgasm by the ghost.

"But it's just some Gengar," Gardenia said, almost disappointed by the reveal; she had wanted something a little more impossible and insane than some ghost Pokemon.

It was a comment that Gengar decided Gardenia had to regret, as his two clones split off into two more, then two more each still, eight Gengar suddenly crowding the two girls with vengeance on their minds. Gardenia found found herself hoisted right up into the air, lifted by four clones all very eager to make her suffer for her remark. They sought to overwhelm her, and soon enough she found herself crammed full of cocks, one taking each of her holes as she flailed about helplessly in the air, floating over everything and unable to protect herself, while another Gengar grabbed hold of her tits and squeezed them down against his cock. Four throbbing, thick cocks swarmed her and began to thrust in perfect sync with one another, and Gardenia was in deeper over her head than she could handle.

Her ass and pussy received deep, rough strokes, her holes stretched out by the cocks and leaving her feeling remarkably cramped. It resulted in a fullness like she had never known before, crammed to the brim with dick and helpless against the madness the Pokemon had in store for her. It made both her holes so incredibly tight for Gengar to enjoy that he could hardly believe he'd even managed to fit both cocks inside of her. But it all paled in comparison to the intensity that came from having her throat fucked, as the real, original Gengar moved in time with his clones to treat her mouth like a pussy, hammering into it with a callous and violent disregard for anything but his own enjoyment. He was going to get off, and if he could drag Gardenia down in the process he would be happy to.

On the bed, the four four targeted Maylene, who found herself on her knees with cocks slapping down against her face, the four clones all abusing her cute face with huge dicks, while she lay there confused, shuddering, and so unbearably hot. She didn't know what to make of how this was going, swarmed by dicks and mistreated, but some dark little spark flickering inside of her almost excited by that prospect. It was deeply, horribly wrong to think, but something about this appealed to Maylene, lit her up with a crackling heat and need that she found herself incapable of fighting back. She just accepted the abuse, lying there squirming in frustration as she took it all.

The Gengar nearest her mouth eased forward and sat himself right down, shoving his balls against her lips, and obediently, Maylene began to lick, dragging her tongue along the plump sac and accepting whatever cruelties awaited her in the midst of this harsh treatment. She didn't for a moment pretend she was in any way above this sort of treatment, accepting it all with a craven need to just give in. To do anything else would have been to lie to herself. More cocks and balls rubbed against her face, smearing pre-cum on her cheek and her forehead, as her small face played host to four big, throbbing packages and she was left to really feel the pressure that came with it.

Drool ran down Gardenia's chin, her head up toward the ceiling so that there was a clear line down her throat as Gengar clutched her hair and slammed brutally past her lips again and again. She choked on his cock, sputtered and drooled all over the place as she was mistreated, the warm saliva dripping down to her tits to lubricate the titfuck Gengar's clone gave her. She had gone limp now, her body only moving where it shook from the harshness of all the thrusts into her body. She couldn't believe what she felt, but the sickening, sinking feeling in her stomach got to her as she realized she was getting off on this. Even on getting choked out by a big dick, embarrassing as it was to think; this was hot to her.

It shouldn't have been, but everything that Gengar did to her body was something she had become primed to enjoy, and there was no fight left in her to keep her from admitting this, from giving in completely to the excitement and madness that throbbed through her body with such searing certainty and intensity that she was helpless against it. Gengar was fucking her into submission and she was loving every guilty second of it. Panic couldn't find its footing, and sanity was long gone, leaving in its place only a burning submission as Gengar took it to her hard enough that he sought to break her down utterly, leave her with nothing left but raw, sex addicted desperation. Nothing else could satisfy him now.

Maylene had both hands down between her legs as she gave in, always a step ahead of Gardenia in the department of losing herself to Gengar, as she not only fingerfucked herself, but played with the cum leaking out of her. She smeared it along her legs and her waist, leaving herself a sticky mess as she writhed in bliss, the ball sac now properly in her mouth as she sucked and slurped aggressively on it. She had given in to Gengar, not only accepting his cock, but happily becoming his fucktoy, unable to think about anything she would have wanted to do more than this. It was horrible to think and even worse to say, but there was no way for her to deny the pleasure she felt, the pleasure that burned her up from the inside and left her a hopeless mess giving up everything for this.

Ball sacs rubbed against her face as the Gengars jerked their cocks off, not even bothering to cockslap her anymore as they just dragged their nuts along her features and watched the broken, blissed out Maylene surrender to it all. They were so happy to see her give in like this, so happy to know that she was ready to give in to their demands, and neither wanted anything now but the satisfaction of seeing her broken and desperate. They knew what they wanted to do to her and raced greedily toward making it happen without a second of hesitation, wanting nothing for Maylene short of giving her plenty more to make a mess with.

When one Gengar came, they all came, and the girls learned that the hard way. Cum flooded without warning into all of Gardenia's holes, pumping into her stomach, into her womb, into her bowels... She was overwhelmed by the madness of it all, spasming as every last bit of decency she had left broke completely. Her gargling of Gengar's cock turned screamier as she felt herself overwhelmed, a bucking wreck feeling her body lit up with the kind of orgasmic delight no sanity could survive. She was done, vengefully fucked into a broken heap who collapsed onto the ground, twitching and whining as she lay there, eyes rolled back as cum leaked out of everywhere.

Maylene was happy to feel the cum blasting her face as the Gengars all pulled away and hit her at the same time, burying her face beneath a heavy mask of hot, gooey seed that practically dyed her hair white and covered her features entirely, leaving her with a gooey mask that she immediately began to play with, yelling as her hips bucked against the hand still working at her twat and the other rushed up to spread that cum all over her body. 'Your cum tastes so good! More! Give me more, please!"

Gardenia was so happy that she had found out what she believed to be the secret of the Old Chateau, and as she was lifted up off of the ground and thrown on top of Maylene, she was happy to become a part of that secret, licking along the cum coating her friend's face as they were both slammed into by big Gengar dicks and reduced to wailing wrecks. Soon, new legends would follow, as the two broken gym leaders would send through the forest shivering howls of ecstasy that would fuel even more haunting myths about the house, with nobody knowing the truth about their desperation.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Thanks for stopping by! Welcome to the Lush Jungle, the trial grounds for me, Mallow!" Puffing her chest out proudly, Mallow had her hands on her hips, smiling at the trainer who had come to take her challenge. Always happy to see a bright-eyed trainer coming to do their Island Challenge, the trial captain happily ran through the rules of her trial, which she was very proud of, imbued with the personal touch her love for cooking and foraging. It was a trial that Mallow had lovingly crafted to pay respect to the Lurantis that served as the totem Pokemon of the Lush Jungle._

_"Today's special will be... Oh, of course! It's the Mallow Special! And I'm going to need you to find four ingredients for me. I've brought you a forage bag to put the ingredients in as you gather them for the trial. You wouldn't want to put it into your own bag and get it mixed up with everything else, would you?"_

_The lush greenery all around her made for a treat for the eyes, and the natural jungle air filled her nose with fresh, sweet smells. This was where Mallow felt most comfortable, in her element and ready to thrive. It was a sensory delight that kept Mallow bright and happy as she sent the trainer off on their way with the ingredients, watching them run off with a smile on her face. "This is going to be a good day," she told herself, and readied herself to prepare for the whipping up of a good helping of the Mallow Special. "Make sure you get the best ingredients! We can't have a disappointing offering made to Lurantis!"_ i

But Mallow wasn't really running through her trial at all. No, instead she lay on the floor, her clothes pulled off and Drowzee's floppy nose buried between her legs, sniffing all about her mound as he lay over her. Another escaped psychic project, Drowzee's specialty was in inducing vivid dream states that he held total control over. The idea of the project was to create a powerful tool for more subtle, sleep-based hypnosis, using dreams to implant memories, using dreams to recall real events and dig up forgotten information, or maybe even using nightmares as torture; tests were designed to look into pretty much anything that control over dreams might be able to benefit. And like all the others, the Alolan test subject had escaped and very quickly found a cute girl to victimize.

With his subject out cold, Drowzee was free to lean in and do whatever he wanted to Mallow, undressing her unconscious body and groping it all over. Maybe it was her very berry-rich diet, but Mallow had a very sweet tasting pussy, and as he dragged his long tongue all over it, he savoured the taste, glad he'd found refuge with such a ripe subject. He gave her a sweet dream to play with, too, one that suited his perverse tastes and helped make things all the sweeter for what was to come.

_"Oh, you have your first ingredient already? That was fast. You brought... yes, perfect!" Mallow gasped in delight, clapping her hands together. "The first ingredient of the Mallow special is Sceptile cum gargled by a horny slut. You did amazingly." Mallow licked her lips as the trainer brought the wild Sceptile over to the waiting bowl where the ingredients were to be gathered. "It's time for me to do my part now, and I can't wait. You go find the next ingredient while I worship this cock!"_

_Mallow moved quickly into place in front of the Sceptile, licking her lips as she sank down to her knees in front of him, right by the blanket atop which sat all the bowls for the preparation of her signature dish. Without any hesitation, Mallow pushed happily forward and sucked the grass type's cock right down into her mouth, moaning around the thick shaft as she began to slurp and suck it down, loving her side of the trial. The trainers went out to find the right Pokemon for the 'ingredients', and then Mallow harvested them eagerly. Slobbering all over the nice cock kept her excited and pressing eagerly forward, feeling bolder and more excited about what she was doing as she tirelessly pressed on to show off what she could do._

_Focusing her attention on the sloppy blowjob came easily to Mallow, and she pressed on with a sense of confidence, like she'd done this so many times before that it was all just natural. Back and forth she rocked, happily servicing the Sceptile who stood there happy and obedient, letting her do her job and not interrupting any of what she sought as she worked; this was her role, after all, and he was just here to enjoy the hot, slutty human mouth wrapped tight around his cock and servicing him so happily. With Mallow on the job what else could he need?_

_"Such a yummy cock. I'm so glad I get to taste your cum before we add it." Pushing forward, she surprised Sceptile with just how swiftly she went from steady but shallow licks to the brutal throating of his cock, but as she hammered forward she began to choke loudly on the cock, eyes rolling back in ecstasy as she began to worship the cock with hot, slobbering devotion, wanting nothing more than to make the eager, horny Pokemon groan in delight at the hard work she was doing._

In the real world, Mallow did indeed have her mouth around a cock, too. Drowzee stood over Mallow, his cock buried down her throat as he fucked her face without a care, ignoring her sloppy, throaty choking noises in the process. Mallow was out cold, the heavy, psychically induced sleep she was under something that would run its natural course over hours before she finally woke up, and he could always put her back under to fuck her again if he felt like staying around. Whatever he did choose, however, he was free to get as rough as he wanted with her, brutalizing her hot mouth and showing her utter disdain.

It wasn't an attempt to mirror what was happening in the dream that made him fuck her mouth. That was all just a coincidence, and he was mostly just seeking to stick his dick in her mouth and fuck her pretty face as she lay there, unconscious and helpless, utterly at the mercy of the hypnotic Pokemon who'd broken in and sent her falling to the floor immediately. Without conscience or shame, Drowzee subjected Mallow to deep, hard thrusts and a reckless kind of excitement that he felt as he used her. This was his first day out in the 'real world' and he had already gone for the most depraved heights he could, leaving her with a twisted dream his psychic link with her controlled and ensured was as debaucherous as it could be, all while he hammered down as hard as he could before finally he pulled back and blew his load all over her sleeping, serene face.

_Cum flooded Mallow's mouth, the trial captain moaning as the thick, almost sap-like semen flooded in so hot and so sudden it threw her off, but she wouldn't let anything stop her. She pulled away, tilting her head back so she could swish the cum around in her mouth, toying with it with her tongue and gargling with the thick semen, letting it cling to and coat her tongue and the inside of her mouth, emulsifying in with her drool before she leaned forward and reluctantly spat it out into the bowl. She would have loved to drink it down instead, to guzzle that gooey seed into her stomach and enjoy her twisted afternoon snack, but there was a trial going on and Mallow was a consummate professional._

_As the spat up cum splattered into the bowl meant for it, Mallow looked back with delight to discover the trainer bringing another Pokemon. "You're such a smart trainer. Yep, that's the second ingredient: cum from a Talonflame, harvested by hand. Hehe, but if you want the best quality and output you need to do a little extra something to help get out every drop. Come here, boy!" She called the bird over, and the Talonflame happily moved up to meet Mallow, eager for her 'special trick' and knowing exactly where this went, and knowing that he wanted every second of it._

_Mallow slid the bowl beneath his cock and tilted it down, starting to jerk him off from behind as she leaned her face in right under his tail feathers, shoving her tongue right up his ass without an ounce of shame. Mallow's special trick to making her handjob milking process going even better was vigorous, sloppy ass eating, and Mallow eagerly obliged here, burying her face in there and showing him a shameless kind of love. Mallow was all about getting the best flavour she could, and anything to maximize the effects and flavours of her ingredients had to be observed as a matter of pride, but it definitely helped Mallow's case that she loved eating ass and got to have the time of her life doing it._

_Pleasure made the Talonflame groan in excitement, wings spreading out as he took the handjob and the rimjob eagerly, enjoying the vulgar treatment and the way that Mallow happily serviced the Pokemon the jungle like this. They all loved Mallow for this exact reason; fuck the respect and care she showed the area and how she proudly carried the position of trial captain as a point of pride. It was all about the fact she was a dirty, ass eating cumslut who threw herself into harvesting their cum. As long as that filthy tongue found its way around their cocks and in his case pushing into his ass, he didn't care what happened, as long as he got what he craved._

_Mallow slobbered all over the Pokemon's ass with the kind of sloppy hunger that only pure, slutty shamelessness could provide. She told herself it was all about the ingredient quality and about doing her part in the trial, but in truth Mallow was just a huge Pokephile slut who loved giving the Pokemon everything she could. At least, that's what she was in this dream, where everything felt so true and real that it was almost definitely how she really was. Why wouldn't it be?_

Drowzee buried his face between Mallow's legs again, devouring her pussy as hard as he could, priming her for what was to come as he got her wetter and needier. Mallow was so vulnerable and helpless, and the perverted psychic type loved doing anything and everything to his sleeping 'subjects', and with how wonderful her twat tasted, going in for a second helping of her nectar before he fucked her just felt right, gave him something to enjoy as he let himself go and embraced the raw, wrong thrills he felt.

Mallow let out soft little whines as she was eaten out, impossible to shake from her slumber without Drowzee's intent, but still softly reacting and muttering through her dream. "You're cumming so much! You really love having me eating your ass out don't you? This whole forest just loves me being a total slut," she mumbled, legs shifting as she squirmed a bit in place, although not coming close to stopping it. Inside of her mind was the pinnacle of debaucherous pleasure around the fantasy world Drowzee made where she was a Pokephile harvesting cum. It wasn't even remotely the reality of her trial, but so deep in her dream state she believed all of it.

Little bursts of real life pleasure pushed soft whines and moans from her lips as Drowzee ate her pussy hungrily, and she didn't do anything to fight against it, embracing and owning up to everything being done to her as she shivered about in the hazy dream state of absolute bliss that overwhelmed her. Helpless against his touch, Mallow was left a victim to the pleasure, cum plastered across her softly smiling face as she lay there, pleasured in reality and in the dream world, having no clear, cogent understanding of either and thus docile and happy about the whole thing.

_Impaled atop the cock of a Trevenant who held her legs apart, Mallow was hammered harshly down, squealing in ecstasy as the big, fearsome ghost tree Pokemon used her pussy hard. "Fuck me harder," she whined. "The first orgasm is only the beginning, and I want more!" Greedily, the slutty trial captain writhed against Trevenant's touch as cum leaking out of her pussy and down into the bowl beneath them. "The next ingredient is the cum of a Trevenant mixed with a fuckslut's pussy juices, and that huge cock of yours is just perfect for mixing it all up for us!"_

_Trevenant had already blown his load inside of her, but now he got to do it all over again as the bouncing, eager Mallow was hammered down onto his cock, biting her lip and bucking against his touch in raw ecstasy as she was fucked again, pounded into harshly and given everything she wanted. The hot, woody cock fucking her not only gave her raw pleasure, but squeezed out their intermingled fluids bit by bit, making for lewd, sloppy little shots and drips falling into the bowl, the best way to harvest the ingredient that Mallow could have imagined. Shameless and unrepentant about getting the satisfaction she craved, Mallow pressed onward with an almost inconsolable glee, howling and bucking in excitement as Trevenant gave her pussy the hot, thorough trashing it so sorely deserved._

_Getting fucked raw by a Trevenant like this was everything that Mallow lived for, and she couldn't keep the hot squeals of pure satisfaction silent as shew was hammered into, taken so hard and so right that every part of her ached for more. She felt almost delirious as she received this brutal treatment, loving every hot, throbbing second of being fucked this hard and taken like she craved. It was so much happening so quickly, and all she could do was moan as the burning ecstasy took her. After getting Sceptile and Talonflame off with her mouth, her needy cunt ached for a deep, vigorous pounding, and she not only received it thanks to Trevenant, but he kept fucking her through her first orgasm and right into her second._

_By the time Trevenant came again the bowl was overflowing, but getting pounded raw by the huge cock kept Mallow from caring or wanting it to stop as she howled out in raw bliss, happily losing herself to the excitement. It left her ravenous and hungry for more, shivering as her orgasm took its hot, aching course as she found herself happily lost to the excitement. It burned through her, made her ache and whine and twist about in pure surrender, moaning, "I love how you always have wood!" with a bright smile on her face, so proud of her pun as she came slowly down from her high, not exactly straightened out and sensible yet but feeling a bit easier as her feet hit the floor. Trevenant's cock pulled out of her, and her overstuffed, gaping pussy leaked a whole bunch more of the lewd mixture down onto the bowl, contributing to the messy, sticky overflow that left the bowl covered in its mess._

_Mallow could barely stand straight, looking over to find the trainer once more returning, this time with his bag full of berries. "Ah, that's it! A whole bunch of mago berries! It's time for us to start cooking."_

_Mallow poured the bowls of collected Pokemon cum into a larger, bigger bowl all together, a much taller bowl that could handle what was going on it. The bag of berries was empty in. "Okay, now I need you to take the spoon and mix this all up, and smash the berries while you do that. That'll make this the perfect dish to attract the Totem Pokemon with. And while you go at that..." She smirked, wiggling her hips in excitement as she sank down onto all fours. "You can smash something else, too!"_

_The bowl rested on the small of Mallow's back as the trainer sank his big dick right into her needy twat, and Mallow didn't hold back the ravenous, eager moans that followed as she felt the hard, eager penetration take her. "You're going to ace this trial!" she gasped, her eager and sensitive pussy relishing in the big cock sinking into it as he began to crush the berries into the collected animal semen and his hips worked at rocking his cock in and out of her desperate twat. Rapid thrusts gave her everything she needed, and she could feel the percussive pressure on her back of the berries being crushed in the bowl as she struggled to hold still enough to keep her back steady._

_Down on all fours to get fucked hard by the trainer taking her trial was one of Mallow's favorite parts. Almost as fuck as slobbering all over a yummy Sceptile cock to gargle his delicious cum, or burying her face in a Talonflame's ass to help him cum a huge load into her bowl, and it was even almost as good as two rounds of deep ravaging by a Trevenant using his cock to mix his cum in with her dripping mess. But which one was best? Mallow really couldn't choose, that was an impossible task she knew wouldn't ever be determined, something nobody could have possibly figured out in full, and instead of fretting about it she just enjoyed the nice, deep fucking she received without worrying about specifics._

_"I just love being a slut for trainers on their island challenge, and for all Pokemon in the world!" Mallow cried out, excitedly burning up as she gave herself to the pleasure, the hot escalation of insane, throbbing delights she felt in serving up this trial doing a lot to help drive her into hot, craven depths of need that she refused to pull back from. The harder Mallow got fucked, the louder Mallow's moans rose over the sounds of the jungle chirping and creaking around her, piercing through the serenity of nature with her depraved howls. Around the area with the blanket and the bowls, the heavy smell of cum and Mallow's pussy filled the air instead, and if she was being totally honest the smells that arose when she was slutting it up for a trial were even better than a waft of sweet, berry-scented air jungle air._

Drowzee had Mallow's legs spread out, the whining trainer lying on her back as she received a deep, steady pounding from the psychic type who kept her deep in her slumber. His cock hammered into her with a speed and ferocity that he made sure the trainer in the dream was showing her too, even if he was coming at it from a different angle. He had her right where he wanted her and moved on now to the main course of this depravity, though it was one he intended to gorge himself on all night. Mallow wouldn't be going anywhere or waking up for hours, and in that time he wanted her sweet, unconscious body all to himself and to fuck her round after round through her slumber while he painted vulgar dreams of her getting fucked by Pokemon and trainer alike.

The cute cook's tight pussy hugged Drowzee's girthy cock lovingly, and it took deep, hard strokes to loosen her up enough to hammer into her as hard as he could, but once Drowzee got it going he was unstoppable, leaning forward to grope at her perky tits and and even run his long tongue all over them, using her body as it lay at his total mercy without a care in the world about anything other than indulging his twisted hunger. This was exactly where he wanted to be, and he showed no shame in hammering forward to pound Mallow's tight pussy as hard as he could, to the softly moaning satisfaction of the trial captain lying there completely helpless and enduring the deep hammering of her pussy. In her sleep, she looked serene, having no idea her body and mind were being violated in tandem by the twisted Pokemon hard at work using her for his own selfish gain.

"Y-you're doing great," she mumbled, head shifting off to the side, completely oblivious to how her body was heaving and bucking from the deep, hard fucking she received. "Mm, okay now pound it all to a pulp. Smack it."

Drowzee reached back to give her taut butt a nice, hard slap for good measure, loving the chance to play into her dream more, his hips bearing down upon her with all the ferocity he could muster. He may not have been a very physically strong Pokemon, but he knew how to fuck just fine.

"Crush it." In return, Mallow's pussy was treated to rapid thrusts sacrificing some depth for pure ravaging, as Drowzee followed after her words to give her the rapid fucking she was mumbling about wanting. She seemed so serene and calm, but little bits of pleasure peeked through the softness and helped add something deeply twisted to the whole production before him.

"Grind it," she moaned, a bit more firmly as the pleasure got to. Drowzee pulled his cock out and rubbed the thick, throbbing head up and down along her spread out pussy lips, teasing her and smearing pre-cum everywhere as he gave her a bit more of a slow and careful treatment, one that made her whine as her body felt the emptiness and frustration that her sleeping mind didn't want to confront. It wanted to get fucked, receptive to Drowzee's desires and depravity, and without it, her mound quivered and her breath tightened.

"Turn it to goo."

Drowzee slammed back into Mallow's pussy and gave her only a few seconds of deep, feverish pounding before he let out a powerful, hard groan, his cock erupting inside of her tight cunt and flooding it with the goo she wanted so bad. Mallow's body responded in kind with a powerful orgasm that nobody should have been able to slept through, but Mallow was doing more than simply sleeping. She lay almost perfectly still even as her inner walls spasmed down around the twitching cock and he gave her the hot deposit of creamy delight that her body wasn't even remotely capable of understanding.

Then, Drowzee rolled Mallow over and happily started all over again, his cock not even leaving her pussy as he shifted her into place and fucked her again, his fat cock plugging her pussy up and keeping his cum inside.

_Mallow whined as the cock pulled out of her pussy, cum dripping from her well fucked hole as the bowl was lifted off her back. "You did it! I could feel you smashing those berries almost as hard as you were smashing my pussy, so that must be perfectly mixed now!" She shifted into a kneeling position in front of him as he handed her the oversized bowl, eyes going wide at the treat that had been made. All the gooey, white semen had a purple tinge to it from the juice of the crushed berries, which hadn't been enough to thin it out very much. It retained a very thick consistency, and as she brought the bowl to her lips she didn't shy away from relishing in that fact._

_Chugging down the bowl of gathered up cum was a treat for Mallow, and one that she was all too shameless in enjoying. Each messy gulp of cum wasted about half as much onto her face as she pulled her head and the bowl both up high to get everything she could, shamelessly guzzling down the hot spunk without a care. It was too good for her to not love every second of it, and in the sweet dream land where anything was possible, Mallow's response to all that hot seed spilling down her throat was another powerful orgasm, her pussy gushing all over thighs as she indulged in the Mallow Special, her absolute best creation._

_The trial had been a success, as with the fluttering of its wings, the Totem Lurantis made itself known, presenting itself in front of Mallow and the trainer. But he didn't pay any attention to the trainer, the gargantuan and oversized grass type standing in front of the trial captain with a massive, throbbing cock pointed directly at her, just waiting eagerly for her worship of it, and Mallow didn't hesitate, scrambling eagerly forward to grab hold of the cock. "You did it! The Totem Lurantis is here, and now comes the next part of the trial." The part wasn't a battle, and didn't really involve the trainer at all, as Mallow sank obediently down to her knees and accepted the most vulgar and brutal facefuck from the totem Pokemon that any human could have endured._

Drowzee kept in real close to Mallow as he continued to work his magic over her mind. His cock hammered with shameless speed into fucking her pussy all over again, this time doggy style, and he was happy to burn through everything to work through her body. In time he might tire out after a few more orgasms, but once he did, he could simply eat her dream to regain his strength, tearing the twisted memories from her mind--but leaving enough fragments of them to haunt and deprave every night's sleep for the rest of her life--and leaving the slate clean for him to come back in and create another twisted dream of pure debauchery for her to get lost in.

Mallow was going to get a very long sleep out of this visit, but not much in the way of any actual rest.


End file.
